Broma en las termas
by Pitukel
Summary: Una broma inocente en el festival, un chico buscando soluciones a su problema y una chica inocente; ambos engañados por sus amigos. Lo que se suponia era una trastada para pasar el rato, da un giro inesperado que ninguno habia previsto. Lo se mal resumen.


**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Es un One-shot que se me ocurrió cuando estaba dibujando un Gaahina de ellos dos en unas termas.**

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-OoC **

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon (bueno contiene tres Lemon unos tras otro)**

**-Pareja: Gaara/Hinata.**

**Yo lo aviso por si a alguien no le gusta y le parece desaprensivo o insultante.**

**Sin más parloteo de mi parte (que se que se hace aburrido), he aquí la historia, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirla.**

* * *

><p><em>Lalalala - pensamientos.<em>

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

* * *

><p>La noche en Konaha había caído hace unas cuantas horas mientras un grupo de kunoichis hablaban sin cesar.<p>

Anduvieron por un gran número de calles llenas de farolillos y luces. Viendo los puestos y adornaos florales que había en esa semana de festival donde las calles estaban atestadas de familias y jóvenes pasando un buen rato.

El grupo de chicas se dirigían hacia unas termas localizadas en el centro de la aldea, rodeado de árboles de cerezo en flor al estar en primavera, dándole a la casa de aguas termales un aspecto nostálgico y hogareño, perfecto para relajarse del día a día.

Las jóvenes también conocidas por las chicas de la generación Naruto estaban a las puertas del establecimiento conversando antes de entrar.

-Hoy es un día especial en la casa de termas, es "El especial noche de mujeres".- Comentó ilusionada Sakura.

-¿Especial mujeres? Nunca he oído hablar de eso en ningunas aguas termales. - Puso en duda Hinata.

-Mira Hina-chan, hoy aquí no permiten el paso a los hombres. Es una noche solo para las chicas, han eliminado la pared de madera que separa la parte masculina de la femenina y han perfumado el agua con sales florales, solo y únicamente para el disfrute de una mujer. -Dijo Temari, invitada de honor en la Aldea de la Hoja para el festival.

-Cierto, y como estamos en primavera los pétalos de flor de los cerezos que rodean el establecimiento y los que están dentro caen con la brisa posándose sobre el agua… es tan romántico...-Suspiró Sakura.

-¡Y lo mejor de todo es gratis! -Gritó Ino.

Entraron dentro del enorme edificio y anduvieron por el largo pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta con el banderín y la señal para mujeres abriendo la puerta corredera que daba a los compartimentos para guardar la ropa.

La Hyuga empezó a quitarse las sandalias tradicionales que llevaba junto a los calcetines, mientras las demás permanecieron detrás de ella sin hacer absolutamente nada, hasta que Sakura e Ino empezaron una falsa pelea.

-¡¿Qué dices frentona?! Atrévete a decirlo otra vez.

-Las veces que quieras… YO-GUSTO-MÁS-A-LOS-CHICOS.

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír, si apenas tienes curvas, en cambio yo fíjate, tengo un trasero perfecto y un pecho estándar ¿Puedes competir con eso? -Rivalizó la rubia.

-Yo tengo un color de pelo y unos ojos que llaman bastante la atención de los chicos, tú en comparación con eso eres una cualquiera.

-¡Repítelo!

-¡Cualquiera!

-¡Frentona!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Parad las dos! Prometisteis que hoy seria un día sin broncas. -Argumentó Temari.

-Pe...Pero… -Intentaron defenderse las dos.

-Además aquí la más popular entre los chicos es Hinata-chan, de cuerpo os gana a las dos, tiene más senos y mejores caderas y sobre ser más exótica también os supera, sus cabellos medianoche y ojos blancos son más vistosos, por no decir que es mucho más adorable que vosotras.

-Hmmm… -Musitó la Hyuga mientras atinaba a sonrojarse.

-Pero yo estoy mejor que Ino-cerda.

-¡Mentira frentona!

-Si vais a discutir lo hacéis fuera donde no molestéis a nadie. -Las agarró de una oreja a cada una sin hacerlas daño pues era un teatrillo para engañar a la peliazul que las observaba en silencio sin saber que hacer. –Hinata-chan me salgo fuera con ellas hasta que se reconcilien, no vaya ser que al dejarlas solas se maten una a otra. Tú mientras ve bañándote, enseguida volveremos.

Vio como salían por la puerta dejando a Hinata un tanto perdida por lo ocurrido. Haciendo caso omiso de lo anterior, se soltó el nudo del obi de color negro con bordados plateados dejándolo en el cesto para luego sentir como se deslizaba por sus suaves hombros el kimono blanco con más bordados florales.

Esa noche aunque ella no se hubiera percatado, la mayoría de los jóvenes en el festival no podían dejar de mirarla. La observaban otros días pero en hoy en particular, con ese precioso kimono blanco y negro, parecía un autentico ángel, por ello había obtenido con el tiempo el sobrenombre de "El ángel de la hoja".

Terminó de quitarse los complementos y de deshizo de los delicados palillos que sostenían su distinguido recogido para envolverse en una mullida y suave toalla blanca que apenas le llegaba a los muslos.

Colocó todo dentro de la cesta guardándola en el casillero y se encaminó directa a las termas de las que tanto habían hablado sus amigas durante toda la noche.

Abrió la puerta corredera y no pudo evitar suspirar con asombro por lo que veía.

El agua cristalina que caía de un manantial pegado a la pared, los pétalos de cerezo por todas partes, sobre el agua, en el suelo, el tejado, con el aroma del agua perfumada, los árboles rodeándolo todo dándole un toque rosado al lugar y con el vapor procedente del agua, daban un aspecto mágico.

Perfecto.

-Es espectacular…-Musitó aún fascinada por todo.

Avanzó hasta quedar frente al agua, se sentó sobre las rocas decorativas que separaban el agua de la zona de mármol y madera y tocó la superficie del agua formando hondas.

Sonrió alegremente para después soltar la toalla que tenía para sostenerla entre sus manos y se metió despacio en el agua caliente.

-Tengo que darles la razón a las chicas, esto es maravilloso.

Miró a su alrededor, admirando lo grande que era sin la pared que delimitaba la parte de hombres y mujeres. Sin esa pared de madera todo tenía el tamaño de un campo de entrenamiento.

Se quedó quieta en un rincón que la dejaba oculta, pues en ese sitio tenia una estupenda visión de la luna y los pétalos caían sobre su rostro como sutiles caricias.

Estuvo así unos minutos intentando fundirse con el entorno y la tranquilidad del lugar que la envolvían.

Totalmente desconectada de su alrededor y completamente envuelta en una paz absoluta comenzó a andar hacía atrás notando la sensación del agua en su piel al moverse.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientas el cabello que estaba dentro del agua se le pegaba a su espalda y a sus caderas al seguir retrocediendo, notando en las palmas de sus manos los pétalos que flotaban sobre el agua y las gotas correr por su torso y su espalda por la toalla de su cuello humedecida por el vapor.

Hasta que su espalda y su trasero chocaron contra algo firme. Una persona. Sus amigas.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais chicas, creí que no ibais a entrar nun-ca. -Se quedó totalmente helada por la sorpresa al girarse totalmente y quedar frente a la persona que no era ninguna de las chicas. -¿Q-Qué hace a-quí…?

**Escena retrospectiva.**

Un grupo de cuatro chicos caminaban tranquilamente por el concurrido barullo de gente que había en las calles después de haber salido de Ichiraku Ramen.

Andaban tranquilos por la calle rebajando la comida mientras observaban las casetas del festival y charlaban entre si animadamente. Excepto el Kazekage de la Arena que junto a su hermana fueron invitados para asistir petición de la Hokage, mientras su hermano se encargaba de su trabajo de oficina en Suna.

Gaara en cambio asentía a algún que otro comentario y daba su opinión.

Se dirigían hacia un establecimiento de termas muy famoso después de decir cada uno lo que quería hacer. Él no dijo absolutamente nada pues le daba exactamente igual que hacer o donde ir.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ir a las termas.

-Lo malo de hoy es que no habrá chicas al otro lado, no tendremos posibilidad de ver carne. -Se quejó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no habrá mujeres? -Preguntó con desgana Shikamaru.

-Porque hoy es "El especial hombres" Quitaran las maderas que separan los lados para que halla más espacio y todo eso y no abra chicas. -Volvió a quejarse.

-Tanto tiempo con Jiraiya te ha vuelto un cerdo inútil. -Le dijo Sasuke.

-Cállate tú no sabes apreciar lo que es el cuerpo femenino idiota. -Se burló de él Naruto.

-Tú tampoco, como todos nosotros sigues virgen, así que no te eches flores, porque él que menos sabe sobre el tema eres tú, ¿O no te acuerdas sobre el incidente de hace poco?

-¡Cállate o te meto!

-Tsk queréis dejarlo ya, todo el pueblo se va a enterar de que no hemos practicado sexo aun si seguís gritando así.

-Vale… ya podrías defenderme ¿No? Eres mi amigo Gaara. -Se quejó el rubio.

-Estoy de parte del Nara, no tengo la menor intención de que nadie se entere de que soy virgen, al contrario que tú yo tengo una reputación que mantener.

-¡Jaja que gracioso! -Comentó con sarcasmo.

Llegaron a la enorme finca rodeada de cerezos con el establecimiento construido con madera de roble. Daba tranquilidad sin haber entrado en el aun.

Miro el nombre del comercio "Termas Sombra de Luna" Le pareció un extraño nombre.

-¡OE Gaara! ¿No vas a entrar? -Le preguntó Naruto.

Toda respuesta fue dirigirse hacia la puerta siguiendo a los demás por el pasillo hasta una puerta con una banderilla azul donde ponía hombres.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y eligió el primer casillero que vio empezando a quitarse la ropa empezando por su sombrero de Kage.

Se deshizo el nudo del lazo de color rojo sangre que mantenía el kimono negro cerrado, tras abrirse la prenda se quitó el calzado y los pantalones del yukata quedando en ropa interior. Antes se sentía incomodo cuando iba a las aguas termales, pues un montón de hombres a los que no conocía lo veían desnudo, pero con Naruto y los otros ya se había bañado anteriormente y le daba igual con ellos.

Se dio la vuelta para ver que los otros seguían todavía con la ropa puesta por completo.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Vaya rollo me he dejado el monedero en Ichiraku… voy a por el enseguida vuelvo.

-Espera Shikamaru voy contigo, si fuera que me quedo con Gaara no me importaría porque no habla mucho, pero es que esta Naruto y el habla por los codos. -Dijo Sasuke andando tras el castaño.

-¡Serás…! -Dijo corriendo tras el.

-¿Tu también te vas? Pensé que te quedarías. -Cuestionó Gaara.

-Hombre Gaara se que soy atractivo y te mueres por mirarme, te prometo que cuando vuelva podrás verme en todo mi esplendor ¿OK?

-Vete a la mierda…

Pero Naruto ya se había ido. Se quitó sus oscuros calzoncillos, se enrolloó una diminuta toalla a la cintura y abrió la puerta corredera.

Observo atentamente el lugar, y pudo ver que no había nadie en el. Aliviado por eso decidió despenderse de la toalla.

-Si _no hay nadie aquí para que taparme si nadie me va ha ver._

Se metió directamente en el agua caliente, relajando todo su fatigado cuerpo tras días y días de estrés acumulado.

Se alegró de haber acertado la invitación de Tsunade para pasar las fiestas en la aldea, una semana de vacaciones le vendrán estupendamente.

Podría pensar en una solución sobre lo que le había obligado el Consejo de Sunagakure o al menos poder obtener más tiempo. Siguió andando hasta pararse en medio de las termas con su vista fija en la torre del Hokage.

Pensando en como le ha cambiado la vida ser el líder de su pueblo, pero feliz de ser necesitado al fin por fines pacíficos y haber podido dejar atrás el ser un arma y un peligro para los demás.

Decidió serenarse aun más y se sumergió en el agua por completo, notando como las gotas caían desde su empapado cabello sobre su pecho y como el agua se escurría hacia abajo por todo su cuerpo.

Se relajó hasta ser solo capaz de oír los latidos de su propio corazón y percibir los olores que le rodeaban. Una suave brisa removió los árboles llevándose consigo las hojas y un dulce aroma a lavanda.

Eso le pareció raro teniendo en cuenta que estaba rodeado de cerezos y no de flores de lavanda para que oliera así.

Salió de su trance por un pequeño empujoncito que noto tras él, en su espalda y sus nalgas, aunque lo que se había chocado contra él era suave por lo que había podido apreciar.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais chicas, creí que no ibais a entrar nun…ca. -Era una chica lo que se había golpeado con su personal y la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás. -¿Q...Qué hace a…aquí…?

**Actualidad.**

-¿Q...Qué hace a…aquí…Kazekage-sama? -Preguntó sorprendida al pelirrojo, pero este no respondió.- Y…Yo siento ha…haberte golpeado no e…era mi intención cre…creía que yo estaba sola en los ba…baños y estaba tan des…despistada que no n…note tu presencia…

Pero el pelirrojo seguía sin responder y no le miraba a la cara. En todo el tiempo que ella estuvo hablando no la miró al rostro ni una sola vez.

Hinata curiosa miró lo que estaba observando y se fijó que no se había cubierto los pechos cuando se giró para ver quien era y Gaara los estaba mirando con total descaro.

-¡Kyaaaa! -Gritó para seguidamente taparse los senos con la toalla que tenia sobre los hombros y se giraba para no verle la cara.

Ella estaba completamente colorada y avergonzada. Ningún hombre le había visto los senos nunca y que el primero sea el Kazekage de la arena, el ex-asesino más famoso del mundo Ninja la abochornaba aun más.

-Si te consuela saberlo, yo no tengo ninguna toalla o algo con que taparme ahora mismo como tienes tu Hyuga. -Comentó el pelirrojo.

-¿Q…Qué...?

-Que estoy completamente desnudo y no tengo toalla con la que taparme como tú.

-Se…Será mejor que me va…vaya no creo que…

Se quedó sorprendida al verse atrapada entre las rocas y el cuerpo de Gaara. Tener al Kazekage con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza sin escapatoria alguna y totalmente desnudos no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Él se inclinó hacia delante pues le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura a la peliazul. Notó como se puso tensa al sentir su aliento en su oído y como sus cuerpos casi se rozaban.

-Yo he venido aquí a bañarme y apuesto a que tú también, si no, no estarías aquí. Cada uno ha venido a lo suyo, yo me iré a mi lado y tú al tuyo, cada uno a su bola ¿Entendido Hyuga?

Ella asintió y él despacio se separó de ella aspirando su perfume a lavanda. Una vez erguido se marchó tranquilamente a su parte de los baños mientras Hinata lo observaba caminar admirando su ancha espalda.

-Por cierto no me llames Kazekage-sama, tenemos la misma edad y no hace falta tanta cortesía, además tengo nombre.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento decidió también irse a su lado dejando privacidad al pelirrojo y para tranquilizarse de lo ocurrido.

Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua moverse tras él no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la ojiblanco.

Observó su cuerpo desnudo, viendo como su cabello se pegaba a su espalda y el que estaba sumergido flotaba a su alrededor junto a los pélalos rosados y como la toalla transparentaba el color de su piel al estar empapada.

No pudo ver nada de sus caderas para abajo pero con lo que podía observar en ese instaste sin ningún tipo de disimulo, pudo ver que el apodo que tenia le iba a la perfección.

Parecía un ángel.

Un ángel tremendamente hermoso y sensual. Estaba perdiendo todos sus cabales y su sentido común porque no podía dejar de mirarla mientras la observaba sentada con el agua llegando a la mitad de sus senos.

Ella se mojaba el cuello con la toalla y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba de puro placer al estar relajada.

Ese suspiro despertaron algo extraño en su interior, pues sentía su cuerpo temblar y todos los tiriteos iban hacia su miembro.

Decidió que tenia que tranquilizarse, pues observar así a una mujer era una tremenda falta de respeto, cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y posó su cabeza sobre las rocas mientras dejaba la mente en blanco.

Hinata pensaba mientras reposaba en las aguas en lo mucho que estaban tardando las demás en regresar, pues ella llevaba sobre una hora desde que entro y la única persona que había visto para su mala suerte era Gaara sentado en el lado opuesto más alejado a ella.

**Fuera de las termas.**

En los alrededores de la casa de baños un grupo de seis personas espiaban a la pareja.

Tres de ellos se estaban peleando por intentar averiguar lo que ocurría dentro, pues solo escuchando sus voces se les hacia aburrido.

-Tsk… Gaara nos matara si se entera de esto.

-Déjalos si quieren morir pronto allá ellos. -Espetó el Uchiha.

-Lo se Sasuke, pero al estar con ellos nos hace cómplices…que problemático…

-Sssssssshhh… para ti es todo problemático... y callaos de una vez que nos van a oír. -Fue ahora Ino quien los recrimino.

-Si es cierto, dejen de fastidiar que intentamos enterarnos de que pasa ahí dentro. -Animó Sakura a la rubia.

-Cállense todos que parecen que ya se han visto… ¡Jajaja! Vaya con Gaara que descarado que es, mira que mirarle los pechos…

-¡Haber!, ¡Haber! -Gritaron las otras dos.

-No se como acabaron convenciéndome, no puedo creer que le este haciendo esto a mi hermano… me siento ridícula.

-Pues ya somos tres. -Respondieron a la vez Nara y Uchiha.

**De vuelta a las termas.**

Suspiró de comodidad al mojarse el cuello con agua caliente y sentirla resbalar por su torso.-_ No me hacen falta las demás para relajarme, así también estoy perfectamente, un poco incomoda teniendo en cuenta que tengo al Kazekage desnudo en la otra punta del lugar, pero por lo demás todo genial_. -Sonrió dulcemente.

Giró la cabeza directa hacia Gaara encontrándolo según ella dormido, cuando en verdad estaba intentando aclarar sus extrañas reacciones.

-¡Que bien! Así puedo enjabonarme más tranquila sabiendo que dormido no me podrá ver. -Canturreó ilusionada levantándose para salir del agua hacia las duchas. Sin percatarse de que Gaara la estaba mirando.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos al escucharla hablar y la observo en todo momento, desde que la vio levantarse con la toalla totalmente pegada a su piel por el agua hasta verla sentarse en un taburete.

Se puso inquieto al observarla restregarse el jabón por todas partes, con la espuma escurriéndose desde sus pechos, su espalda, sus piernas lechosas y largas. Su trasero… ¡Oh si! Le gustaba demasiado su trasero.

Hinata siempre le había llamado la atención, desde el día que la vio pelear con su primo en los exámenes de acceso a Chunnin. Sintió curiosidad por ella al ser distintas a las demás, más callada, reservada, sumisa, delicada e inocente sin olvidarse que era poderosa debajo de ese aspecto frágil , además sentía cosas raras a su alrededor, pero nunca como hasta ahora pensó en ella de manera obscena ni carnal.

Y dedujo que ella podrá ser, ¡No! ¡Sabia que ella! Era la solución a su problema con el consejo de Suna.

La peliazul estaba metida de lleno en limpiar su cuerpo, no quedaba nada de su piel sin espuma y su azulado cabello era ahora un montón de burbujas con olor a fruta.

Sentada en un taburete de apenas unos treinta centímetros de altura.

Llenó una cubeta con agua y se la echó para hacer desaparecer el jabón, encendió la ducha para deshacerse ahora del champú de su cabello, notando el agua caliente correr por su cara suavemente.

Hasta que unos brazos alrededor de su cintura la volvieron a la realidad.

-¡¿Ga-Gaara-san… q…que hace?!

-Shhhhh… -Le mandó callar mientras más la apretaba y la atraía hacia él. Cuando estuvo totalmente pegada al pecho del pelirrojo notó algo duro y húmedo en la base de su espalda. Se asustó un poco por tener a Gaara abrazado a ella y se cubrió con los brazos sus senos y cerró sus piernas para que no pudiera verle nada.- Solo quédate como estas un minuto.

El apoyó su frente sobre su hombro mientras la abrazaba. El corazón de Hinata latía de manera irregular y Gaara lo notó.

-Relájate, si no te tranquilizas te dolerá, te prometo que no te hará daño si estas relajada. -Dijo frotándole un brazo para suavizar la tensión del cuerpo de la peliazul.

-¿Q...Qué vas ha…hacer Gaara-san?

-Te he dicho que te relajes y que dejes las cortesías conmigo, para de una vez con el san y el sama.

-S…Si Gaara-kun…

-Muy bien, no ha sido tan difícil ¿Verdad? -Le decía mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de ella de manera suave. Notó como la cara de Hinata se iba volviendo cada vez más roja.- ¿Puedo tutearte Hyuga?

La notó asentir todavía un poco tensa.

-¿Confías en mi Hinata-chan? -No estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de sufijos pues casi nunca los habían usado con él.

-Si…si confío…en ti…

-¿Entonces por que sigues tensa? ¿Te doy miedo? ¿Quizás asco? -En verdad no quería saber la respuesta a las dos ultimas preguntas porque aunque no lo demostrara no quería que ninguna diera respuesta afirmativa.

-¡No!, ¡Nada de eso Gaara-kun, jamás tendría miedo de ti, ni mucho menos asco! ¡Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea! Es solo que… nunca he estado tan cerca de un hombre que este des…desnudo. -Se tapó la cara con las manos teniendo cuidado de que no se le vieran los pechos y escondió su rostro enrojecido.- Me da mucha vergüenza.

-Que inocente eres. -Le susurró divertido mientras la besaba en el hombro.-_Perfecta para mí._ -Pensó.

Los constantes intentos del pelirrojo por hacerla sentirse más cómoda la relajaron al fin. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre un lado del cuello de Gaara.

Estuvieron por un largo rato en esa posición, abrazados con los cuerpos pegados y sus rostros cerca.

Fue Gaara quien decidió hacer algo más.

Despegó su barbilla del pelo de Hinata para poder observarla detalladamete, mientras que la peliazul al sentirlo moverse alzó su cara para mirarlo también.

Y entonces pasó.

Gaara posó sus labios sobre los de Hinata.

En un principio se tensó, jamás la habían besado y no sabia como actuar, y el hecho de no tener ropa ¡Ambos! La ponía aun peor.

Se sentía mal al no saber corresponderle ese inesperado beso, no quería que el pelirrojo se lo tomara como un rechazo de su parte, al fin y al cabo él siempre ha sido amable con ella y no tenia motivos por el que negarle tal contacto, no cuando desde hace un par de años se siente extraña cuando esta con él.

Se acordó de todas las películas románticas que había visto en el cine con las chicas y se animo a si misma a intentar actuar según había visto en las escenas con besos.

Para Gaara la cosa era parecida, la había besado porque si, siendo un autentico novato sobre lo que se refiere al tema de besar.

Pero aunque no tuviera experiencia en ello, sabia que el que Hinata se pusiera tan tensa y no hiciera nada no era una buena señal. Lo dejó un poco apenado ver que no estaba receptiva.

Cuando se disponía a separarse de Hinata no pudo hacerlo, pues esta posó una mano sobre su mejilla y puso más presión sobre sus labios.

Entendiendo que le correspondía, no pudo evitar dar a notar lo contento que eso le hizo, cuando estrecho firmemente el cuerpo de la peliazul soltando una especie de gruñido satisfactorio.

Hinata no sabia si era por el vapor de las aguas o simplemente lo dejaba en duda, pero su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y mucho más cuando Gaara lamió su labio inferior entreabriendo su boca e invadiéndola al instante sin darle oportunidad alguna de negarse.

La lengua del pelirrojo era un manojo de nervios dentro de la boca de la Hyuga, recorría cada rincón de esta y no paraba de rozar insistentemente la lengua de ella para que lo imitara.

La peliazul intentaba seguir su ritmo de manera torpe, aunque placentera.

Gaara en cambio estaba extasiado, había comido pocas cosas dulces, pues no es que les gustara mucho pero la boca de Hinata era una autentica dulzura y le gustaba, ¡No! Le encantaba y estaba dispuesto a saborearlo lo que le quedaba de vida.

Estuvieron largos minutos saboreándose mutuamente, cada vez subiendo más el tono del beso, pareciendo que intentaban comerse el uno al otro, jadeando alguna que otra vez.

La Hyuga rodeó su cuello con sus brazos olvidando por completo el hecho de estar desnuda, revolviendo el cabello del pelirrojo mientras este la abrazaba aun por detrás y acariciaba su espalda y sus caderas.

Se separaron para poder respirar, notando cada uno la respiración irregular del otro.

Abrieron sus ojos despacio para verse, ambos sonrojados, cada uno por algo distinto.

Hinata por vergüenza, tras haber dado su primer beso, un beso bastante acalorado.

Y Gaara simplemente por excitación.

**Fuera de las termas.**

-Vaya, vaya, quien lo habría imaginado…-Comentó picara Ino.

-Si, de veras, ¿Y tu decías que Gaara era recatado y pasivo? ¡Jajaja! Poco ha faltado para que se coma a Hinata.

-Créeme Naruro, que yo estoy mas sorprendida que tú, he vivido toda la vida con Gaara, jamás me habría imaginado que haría algo así.

-Si al final los más tranquilos las matan callando, el Sabaku no es un buen ejemplo. -Espetó Sasuke.

-Pues no deberías de decir eso, tú eres de los tranquilos, ah y tú también Shikamaru.

-Mira Temari yo no soy de ese grupo, yo no soy tranquilo sino vago…

-Silencio, que no dejáis escuchar.

Tras el comentario enojado de Sakura, todos callaron.

**Otra vez en las termas.**

Todavía con las respiraciones un tanto alteradas no se separaban el uno del otro.

Estaban embobados mirándose fijamente a los ojos, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido, al menos Hinata.

Porque a Gaara le daba igual, pues había hecho lo que le había dado la gana y no se arrepentía de nada.

-L…Lo de antes Gaara-kun…yo…

-Calla y bésame otra vez.

Y sin pensárselo mucho volvieron a juntar sus labios en otro apasionado beso.

Inmersos en el sabor de la boca del otro, Gaara se percató de que Hinata se había girado un poco para que fuera mas cómodo el contacto pues ella tenia la espalda doblada en una incomoda posición.

El posó sus manos en sus caderas y la puso en la posición que él quería, la espalda de Hinata completamente pegada a su pecho.

Una vez bien colocada, se dedico a acariciarle el vientre de manera suave mientras abandonaba sus labios para besar su níveo cuello con lentitud.

La piel de la peliazul se erizó al contacto.

Y volvió a tensarse al notar que el pelirrojo coló su mano entre sus muslos aun cerrados.

Con su otra mano libre presionó su estomago para atraer el trasero de la Hyuga hacia su pene, causando por ende que esta abriera sin notarlo un poco las piernas.

Él lo sintió y no desperdició la oportunidad.

-¡Ahggg! -Jadeó al sentirlo acariciar su entrada.

Ese jadeo solo sirvió para que su miembro se endureciera más de lo que antes estaba.

Hinata notó ese hecho, pues su pene rozaba el final de su espalda dejando un rastro húmedo por donde se rozaba.

Gaara decidió acabar con los juegos e insertó un dedo dentro de ella haciéndola gritar.

Empezó a moverlo despacio de manera circular para acostumbrarla, para después añadir otro dedo.

Los sacaba y metía lentamente, pues le era difícil moverlos con las piernas de Hinata cerradas nuevamente.

Más no se dio por vencido y aumento la velocidad.

A Hinata le costaba respirar, pues cada vez que abría la boca no paraba de gemir o jadear y apenas podía coger aire.

-Gaa…Gaara-kun…pa…para por favor…Hmmm

-No.

-¿P…por qué…? ¡Ahhh! -Gimió otra vez al notar como tenia ahora tres dedos en su interior, arqueándose sin poder evitarlo. Dándole la maravillosa vista de sus pechos excitados.

-Porque te estoy preparando para lo que te are después.

Dicho esto con su mano libre agarró su seno izquierdo para empezar a acariciarlo.

Como había pensado cuando vio sus pechos unos momentos antes cuando chocaron en el agua y ella no se tapó. Pensó que por la forma que tenían y tan blancos como son serian suaves al tacto.

Y no estaba equivocado, los pechos de Hinata eran la cosa más suave que jamás había tocado.

Abriendo su mano y aprensándolo contra su palma mientras lo comprimía desquicio el movimiento de sus dedos.

Ella en cambio había optado por rendirse, total contra más le pedía que parase más intensidad ponía en sus dedos mientras la masturbaba.

El placer que sentía era surrealista, por cada intrusión de Gaara su cuerpo se sacudía e involuntariamente habría más sus piernas para que a él no tuviera problemas para meter sus dedos, por no hablar de las pesadas caricias que le ofrecía a sus pechos.

Así que decidió dejarse llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que acababa de descubrir a manos del pelirrojo nunca mejor dicho.

Viendo que al fin tenia a la Hyuga a su total merced y sabiendo de antemano que no se opondría a sus avances puso el punto final al acto.

Pellizcó su pezón mientras lo estiraba un poco y metió el cuarto dedo llevándose consigo el primer orgasmo de la ojiblanco, mientras dejaba que su mano se empapara con los jugos que ella brotaba.

Cansada por lo ocurrido se dejó recostar sobre el suelo mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración y procesaba lo que acababa de pasar.

-_Dios mío, no me puedo creer lo que hemos hecho. ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! Me acaba de masturbar Sabaku no Gaara el expsicopata asesino y Kazekage de Suna, ¿Por qué todo lo extraño y siniestro? Porque esto es siniestro ¿Me pasa siempre a mí? ¿Como voy a mirarlo ahora a la cara? Y peor aun ¿Qué le digo? Ahí Señor no tendría que haber venido a las termas, tendría que haber mandado al diablo a las chicas y haberme ido a ver los puestos…, pero no, tuve que decir que si, quedarme sola, encontrarme a Gaara y...y… ¡AHHHHH DIOS QUE LIO!_

Fue sacada de su monologo interior al notar como Gaara volvía a abrir sus piernas y se posicionaba entre ellas.

La incertidumbre por lo que podría pasar se hizo cargo de ella, más fue rápidamente sustituida por una gran excitación cuando vio que el pelirrojo le miraba de forma intensa, con los ojos oscurecidos siendo palpable el deseo que sentía en ese momento mientras lamia la mano embadurnada con los jugos de ella lentamente hasta dejar su mano inmaculada.

-Grrrr…demonios que bien sabes, eres realmente… deliciosa. -Soltó en un gruñido.

Hinata solo se sonrojó por tal declaración, pero interiormente estaba jubilosa al saber como era capaz de enloquecer al joven Kazekage.

Este se inclinó sobre ella, rozando en el proceso su miembro con su entrada. El roce fue tan placentero que no pudieron evitar cerrar los dos los ojos por un momento, disfrutando la sensación.

Tomó las manos de la Hyuga he hizo que le rodeara el cuello mientras le abrazaba y posaba su cabeza en su hombro con sus labios cerca de su oído.

-Esto te dolerá un poco, iré lo más suave que pueda, te lo prometo, lo menos que quiero es dañarte.

Separó su rostro de su oreja para mirarla a la cara, apreciando su adorable rubor. Besándola de nuevo pero esta vez más dulcemente hecho sus caderas para atrás hasta que la punta de su pene rozó la apertura.

Y despacio comenzó a introducirse en ella.

La membrana que decía que Hinata era virgen y que Gaara era el primero se rompió, causando a la ojiblanco punzadas de dolor haciéndole romper el beso para esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-Ga-Gaara-kun... me duele, m-me duele mu-mucho…para, por favor…

-Lo siento Hinata, lo lamenta mucho pero tienes que aguantar te lo ruego… solo un poquito más, ya casi llego al final…-Le costaba un poco hablar pero no era de dolor como a ella sino todo lo contrario.-_Dios es estrecha, muy estrecha, según he leído en los libros de anatomía algunas mujeres tienen la vagina mas pequeña que otras; pero Hinata es demasiado… a este paso no me podré contener._

En un acto por intentar aguantar el dolor, apretó fuertemente los hombros del pelirrojo arañándolo con sus uñas.

El gruñó.

-Lo siento Gaara-kun…yo no quería…

-No te disculpes, si con ello puedo hacer que te duela menos o que desaparezca, aráñame todo lo que quieras.

-Pero te haré daño…

-No más del que tú estarás soportando, Hinata con que las punzadas que me das siento una parte del dolor que tú estas pasando, no quiero que solo tu sufras daño, déjame sentirlo a mi también; compártelo conmigo…

-Gaara-kun… -Acarició suavemente su mejilla, mientras él alejaba su mano de su cara para besar las lagrimas de su rostro, desde sus parpados cerrados para ir descendiendo por sus mejillas hasta su blanquecino cuello.

Donde no pudo evitar marcarlo con una suave mordida, dejando claro que ella era suya.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella calidamente, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Sujetándola con una mano de la cintura, la otra se dedico a explorarla. Desde su quijada, pasando por su cuello, delineando sus clavículas, el centro de sus senos donde estuvo por largo rato para seguir descendiendo hasta su ombligo donde formaba círculos a su alrededor con la yema de sus dedos, para después dirigirse hacia su pierna izquierda colocándola alrededor de su cadera.

La miró a los ojos tras hacer esto. Ella le devolvía la mirada.

Y mirándose mutuamente dio la primera embestida.

No le produjo ningún problema moverse dentro de ella, estaba tan húmeda que no necesitaba hacer apenas esfuerzos.

Siguió moviéndose aun despacio para que se acostumbrara al movimiento.

Al principio le molesto mucho, se sentía desgarrada cada vez que se movía, por eso apretó sus hombros como antes había hecho y pareció que funcionaba pues el dolor se fue volviendo agradable de tal manera que su cuerpo se relajó un poco.

Sintió enseguida la relajación del cuerpo de la Hyugavy no se lo pensó mucho para aumentar la velocidad arremetiendo en una enérgica entrada que los descoloco a ambos.

-¡OH DIOS GAARA!

El gemido tan ronco y la voz sumamente gutural que había salido de Hinata lo excitaron de sobremanera. Ya no pudo controlarse.

Las embestidas se volvieron rápidas, fuertes, animales pero sobre todo desesperadas, intentando hundirse lo más profundo que podía dentro de ella.

Colocó sus manos en el suelo sobre los hombros de Hinata para evitar que con cada nueva embestida se moviera de su lugar, esta igualmente agarró sus muñecas para mantenerse quieta tras sus salvajes arremetidas.

Hinata se sentía desfallecer bajo el cuerpo de Gaara. La llevaba al cielo y de vuelta cada vez que el llegaba al final de su cuerpo.

Su piel se calentaba, su interior ardía y el placer la abrumaba, el Kazekage de la arena la estaba volviendo loca.

Igualmente le ocurría a Gaara, él un chico que desde la traición de su tío se negó a cualquier tipo de contacto con otra persona ahora se encontraba en éxtasis tomando cualquier oportunidad que veía para que su piel estuviera en total contacto con la peliazul.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, pues Hinata estaba cada vez mas caliente. Tanto dentro como fuera, su estrechez y humedad lo tenían delirando.

Unas punzadas de dolor en su espalda causadas por Hinata tras haber llegado a su segundo orgasmo lo hicieron llegar al final derramándose dentro de ella. Mientras notaba como su vagina se contraía apretando su pene arrastrándolo hacia si.

-Hmmmm… -Gimieron ambos por la extraña sensación.

Exhausto se dejó caer sobre el pecho de la Hyuga, mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento.

Alzó su cabeza para mirarla, lo hizo poco a poco besando la piel que se interponía en su camino. Hasta encontrarse un rostro enrojecido que le devolvía la mirada con una expresión que se le antojo por primera vez algo en su vida adorable.

-¿Po…Por qué has hecho esto… Gaara-kun…?

-Porque necesitaba una esposa…

**Flash back**

Ruido, mucho ruido es lo que había en la sala de juntas. Discutían una y otra vez siempre del mismo tema "Un heredero".

Todo ese ruido solo lograban que a Gaara le entrara una terrible jaqueca.

Más parloteo.

Apareció un tic en su ojo.

Más gritos.

Su cuerpo temblaba de ira.

Más acusaciones.

Apretó los nudillos en un intento de controlarse.

Más pretendientes.

Sangre, correría sangre.

Un veredicto.

El tapón de su calabaza salio disparado silenciando la habitación.

-¡Ya basta he tenido suficiente!

-Pero Kazekage-sama entienda que esto es por el bien de la aldea.

-No me casaré a la fuerza solo porque ustedes lo digáis. No permitiré a ninguna mujer estar conmigo en mi cama…

-Pero necesitamos un heredero por si le ocurre algo mi señor…más vale prevenir.

-¿Tan rápido me dais por muerto? ¿Acaso no fuisteis vosotros mismos los que me dijisteis que yo soy el mejor Kage que ha tenido la Arena hasta ahora? ¿Ya habéis cambiado de opinión?... No me sorprende, sois todos un puñado de hipócritas.

-¡Ya basta Kazekage-sama! ¡Si desea seguir en su puesto deberá elegir una esposa en el plazo de dos meses y presentárnosla ya habiendo sido fertilizada por usted!

-…

-Bien, se acabo la reunión, esperamos que tenga mucha suerte, sino lo consigue en ese plazo de tiempo nosotros mismos le elegiremos a su prometida. -Tras el comentario todos salieron de la sala de juntas dejando a Gaara solo, sentado en su silla.

-Viejos decrépitos… -Murmuró por lo bajo mientras estrujaba los papeles con las características que debía tener su futura mujer.

**Fin Flash back**

** -**¡¿Co…Como?!

-Veras Hinata-chan, en Suna existe una ley que dice que cualquier hombre que desvirgue a una mujer, este tendrá la obligación de contraer nupcias con la chica desflorada…

-¡Yo no quiero formar parte de tu Harén personal! -Le espetó interrumpiéndolo.-_Dios, a saber con cuantas chicas se habrá acostado hasta ahora…_ _yo soy una más seguro_…

-¿Harén? Hinata… yo no tengo ningún harén, ni nada de eso. ¿Tú me ves capaz de eso? Sabes perfectamente que mi carácter no me lo permite.

-Yo creía que…

-Además antes de que me interrumpieras te quería decir que la poligamia esta estrictamente prohibida y que al hombre que es descubierto con más de una mujer es severamente castigado. Por eso los hombres de Sunagakure yo Kazekage incluido, tenemos que pensar muy bien con quien perdemos la virginidad, pues será una unión de por vida.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-En efecto como eras pura, te llevare a Suna como ¡Mi! Prometida, te casaras ¡Conmigo! Y serás la reina de la Arena pero sobre todo serás ¡Mía! -Le dijo mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.- ¿Entendido?

-Si…solo tuya.

Justaron sus labios en otro fogoso beso.

-Antes… he sido demasiado bruto… Hmmm. -Suspiró al notar a Hinata dar besitos en su cuello. –Esta vez será distinto…tú llevaras el control…

La alzó del suelo aun unidos, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el agua con Hinata firmemente abrazada a él con las piernas rodeándolo.

Se sumergieron poco a poco en el agua, apenas notando el calor de esta pues ellos ya tenían su propio fuego interno.

Hinata suspiró al sentir como el miembro del pelirrojo se endurecía de nuevo dentro de ella. Al abrir sus ojos y posarlos en los aguamarina después del beso este la miraba suplicante, deseoso de que ella empezara a moverse.

Y así lo hizo, muy despacio subió las caderas para descenderlas. Suave, tranquilo, sosegado, con mucha calma.

Quería disfrutar con todo detalle lo que es hacer el amor, pero no parecía que a Gaara le interesara mucho eso, pues la agarró con firmeza del trasero.

El que tanto le había gustado cuando la vio enjabonarse. Y la obligo a aumentar la velocidad mientras él la impulsaba.

Un poco enojada paro en seco el movimiento mirándolo fijamente, mientras el pelirrojo le gimió lastimosamente.

-¿Por qué paras Hinata-chan…?

-¿No habías dicho que era yo la que controlaba?

-Eso dije, pero nunca he dicho que no intentaría incitarte a que fueras más rápido.

Hinata le sonrío dulcemente, abrazándolo, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello pasando desapercibida una risa traviesa que el pelirrojo no podía ver.

Este ajeno a ello, puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda acercándola a su pecho

-Esto… Gaara-kun ¿Me podrías enseñar tus brazos?

-Claro, pero ¿Para que? -Preguntó al tiempo que ponía sus manos ante ella.

-¡Byakugan! -Susurró. Rápidamente acumulo chakra en la punta de sus dedos y tocó los canales de sus brazos a una velocidad increíble.

Gaara solo pudo ver estupefacto como sus brazos caían inmóviles sobre el agua. Miró inmediatamente a la Hyuga que no había parado de sonreír.

Unas palabras de parte de ella en su oído lo sorprendieron y excitaron aun más.

-Ahora que tus brazos están inservibles durante unos minutos, no podrás incitarme a nada e iré como yo quiera.

Y como anteriormente ella impuso un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Él solo pudo suspirar y dejarse llevar.

De seguro estaba más que sonrojada, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para atreverse a hacer semejante acción. Desde no desmayarse cuando él la alzo para ir al agua hasta el suave vaivén que tenia impuesto.

Estaba disfrutando de manera tranquila lo que era el llamado sexo, con Gaara también lo había disfrutado, pero parecía un animal en pleno celo que una persona.

Pero quería agradecerle que a pesar de todo se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella, decidió acariciarle como él había hecho con anterioridad. Con la gran ayuda del chakra para incrementar las caricias por supuesto.

Aumentó gradualmente la velocidad, notando satisfactoriamente el aumento de los jadeos de Gaara.

Junto su boca a la de él, en un beso voraz, correspondido velozmente con deseo.

Se separo de él, quedando entre sus labios un hilito de saliva y dirigió su atención a su oído, mordiendo levemente su lóbulo.

-Mmm ohh… -Gimió Gaara mientras sentía como lamia la zona -_Jamás pensé que el que te mordieran la oreja proporcionaría tanto placer…_

La Hyuga siguió descendiendo dando pesadas lamidas por su cuello, adsorbiendo la piel sobre su nuez, mordiendo sus hombros y sus clavículas dejando marcas como las que le ha dejado a ella.

Más rápido.

Llego a sus pectorales pasando sus manos por toda la zona. Agarró con una mano cabello del pelirrojo y tiró de el para que Gaara echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Volvió a sacar la lengua lamiendo desde su quijada al esternón notando la piel húmeda del vapor y es sudor.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la cara del Kazekage llena de deseo con sus ojos clavados en ella sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Con una sonrisa que se le antojó un tanto traviesa, cerró su boca sobre su pezón derecho mientras el otro lo masajeaba con la yema de dos de sus dedos.

Formaba círculos con la punta de la lengua sobre la aureola. Provocando temblores en el cuerpo de Gaara.

Rozó al fin el pezón ya endurecido, pasando su lengua moviéndola hacia los lados. Estuvo largo rato mientras seguía balanceando más deprisa las caderas, hasta absórbelo de un tirón simulando amamantar.

-¡Mmmgrrahh Oh Dios! ¡Hinata no hagas eso! -Gritaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y su cuerpo se cnvilsionaba. –_Si pudiera mover la manos y poder tocarla, pero ya falta poco, empiezo a sentirlas otra vez…_

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando las adsorciones se volvieron mordidas. – ¡Arrrgg! Hinata… ¡Hinata! ¡HINATA!.

Sus gritos y gemidos eran un verdadero escándalo.

Pero a Hinata en cambio le encantaban.

Otra vez las manos del pelirrojo en su trasero la sorprendieron irguiéndose para ver a Gaara con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Se….Se te acabó el torturarme a tu antojo, ahora me encargo yo Señorita Hyuga. -Bramó excitado volviendo a imponer un vaivén acelerado.

El éxtasis era inaguantable, se abrazaron estrechamente, ocultando cada uno su rostro en el cuello del otro estando por acabar.

Abrió un poco más las piernas de Hinata para entrar más profundamente.

Tres ultimas estocadas…

-Mmmm ohhah… -Terminó eyaculando dentro de Hinata.

-Gaaghhh...ra… -Gimió al sentir algo caliente llenarla.

Juntaron sus frentes respirando con mucha dificultad, estaban agotados y exhaustos pero realmente realizados.

Hinata fue la primera en romper el silencio aun con la voz inestable.

-Gaara-kun… mi padre nunca permitirá que abandone la aldea…, me prohibirá ir contigo…

-Tendrá que acceder, son las leyes de Suna, y si se niega se podría crear una guerra política, no creo que tu padre sea tan estúpido como para poner a toda tu aldea en peligro…Además como te dije antes ahora eres mía, no voy a dejar que mi mujer viva lejos de mi.

Ella sonrío alegremente aun ruborizada dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Gaara, que este volvió apasionado.

-Hinata… nunca le he dicho esto a nadie…no estoy familiarizado con las muestras de cariño, pero…Hinata te quiero…

No pudo evitar reírse.

-¿De que te ríes? ¿Te hace gracia que me sincere contigo? -Preguntó molesto.

-No que va, para nada, es solo que hasta declarándome que me quieres tienes el rostro inexpresivo… se me hizo divertido nada más.

-No pienses, ni te ilusiones que voy a ser muy afectivo en público, ni esperes muchas sonrisas de mi parte. Sabes que toda mi vida ha sido colmada de seriedad y soledad. Jamás nadie me ha dicho nunca que me quiera.

-Lo se, pero vamos a tener toda una vida para cambiar eso y sobre lo de que nunca nadie te ha dicho te quiero también voy a cambiarlo empezando ahora, Gaara-kun te amo…

Las esquinas de la boca le temblaron ligeramente, formando una extraña mueca.

-¿Ves? Ya estas dando el primer paso, intentarlo.

-Junto a ti lo lograre pronto.

Se dieron otro beso, el primer beso como pareja.

-Anda, vamos a vestirnos creo que ya fue suficiente baño por hoy. -Dijo saliendo muy a su pesar del interior de la ojiblanco.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Salieron del agua para dirigirse a los vestuarios agarrados de la mano.

-Gaara-kun, tu ropa esta en el otro vestuario. -Le dijo al percatarse que entró con ella en el vestuario femenino.

-No, mientras te hacia el amor use mi arena para traer mi ropa aquí, para poder vestirme contigo.

**Fuera de las termas.**

Tenso, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, todo lo que habían escuchado dejó a los seis jóvenes petrificados tras la muralla de piedra.

-A-Acaban de...m-mi hermanito acaba de… -Apenas podía pronunciar palabra Temari.

-Se supone que la broma no tendría que acabar así, Hinata tendría que haberse desmayado y Gaara metido en apuros por tener que ayudarla sin mirarla porque no tendrían ropa…

-Lo sabemos Naruto, no tendríamos que haber escuchado nada de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro.

-Tks… Que problemático, si Gaara se llega a enterar de que lo habéis espiado en plena faena nos matara con su funeral de arena.

-Lo que me sorprende a mi ha sido la Hyuga, a saber que le habrá hecho para que Sabaku gritara tanto, y parecían tranquilos a simple vista.

Todos asintieron con el comentario del Uchiha.

-Resulta que Gaara y Hinata siendo los pequeños de nuestra generación han sido los primeros en hacerlo. -Afirmó Sakura

Otro asentimiento colectivo lleno de vergüenza por parte de los varones al verse ganados por un chico un año menor que ellos.

-Bueno, miremos el lado positivo, al menos ahora tengo una cuñada fabulosa, amable, dulce y seguro me dará unos sobrinos súper monos.

.

.

.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa de baños saliendo la pareja abrazados, con el brazo de Gaara posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Hinata.

Se quedaron observando el cartelito colgado de la puerta. "Cerrado por fiesta"

-Así que es eso…-_Por eso no ha entrado nadie en la termas._

-¿Qué dices Gaara-kun?

-Nada, cosas mías ¿Nos vamos?

Tras ver a Hinata asentir, empezaron a andar hasta llegar al callejón que estaba justo al lado de las aguas termales donde el pelirrojo se paró en seco.

-Salid de ahí.

Todos salieron sonriendo de manera forzada, menos el moreno que se mantenía indiferente.

-Ho...Hola Hinata-chan, Gaara…

-Que hola y que narices, ahora mismo lo que merecéis es que os aplaste con mi arena por espiarnos.

-No os hemos visto, solo escuchado.

-Es casi lo mismo, no quita que habéis estado todo el rato pendientes de lo que hacíamos Hinata y yo.

-Lo sentimos…

Se hizo el silencio unos minutos, dando más tensión al ambiente y que sudores fríos perlaran las frentes de los seis jóvenes.

-Ya os castigare como os merecéis otro día, hoy estoy de buen humor. -Dijo juntando su cara a la de Hinata- De muy buen humor. -Gruñó con una voz más ronca de lo normal en él, solo audible para la tímida ojiblanco que se sonrojó.

Se dispuso a marcharse con la peliazul cuando lo volvieron a interrumpir.

-¿Adonde vas Gaara-otouto?

-A probar la cama del hotel. -Dijo sin voltear a verlos echando a andar con Hinata abrazada a él. –Y ver cuan resistente es.

Todos incluido Sasuke, enrojecieron al entender la indirecta.

La música del festival aumentaba, la gente bailaba al son de ella, se oían risas y carcajadas de las familias y amigos que paseaban por la aldea viendo los puestos y las actuaciones, mientras el cielo era teñido de colores al comenzar los fuegos artificiales haciendo más ruido, pasando así desapercibidos los gritos y gemidos de una escandalosa habitación de hotel.

**FIN.**

**¿Qué tal os pareció? ¿Es demasiado Hentai? A mi no me acaba de convencer del todo y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión y me dijeran los fallos que vean, tanto en escritura como en trama y todo eso.**

**Gracias y perdón por las molestias.**


End file.
